Pissed or Dissed?
by Schmitz-Stargazer
Summary: Sakura Haruno's first day of high school wasn't a good one. "You may have to stay in a boys dorm." "SHANNARO!" One-shot. May become story if requested. Rated T for Sakura's foul language. "SON OF A BARREL!"


Let's just say, Sakura's first day of high school wasn't good. Scratch that, it was horrible.

She had woken up with a terrible headache and messed-up hair. She was frustrated, annoyed, and to put in short, Sakura was _pissed._

And you do not mess with Sakura Haruno when she is pissed.

Apparently, the _fucking school_ decided to break out bad news to her. _When she was pissed._

* * *

"Miss Haruno, one more thing before you leave," Shizune, the school secretary said, a bright grin etched across her face.

Sakura gave a hum, signalling she was listening.

"All the girl dorms are occupied, so you might have to live with _boys._" Shizune replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

Sakura translated that in her mind, before inwardly snorting.

_'She means, You MUST stay in the motherfucking boys dorm.'_

And let's just say, all hell broke out.

"SHANNARO!"

* * *

During homeroom, the girl had an irk mark on her head the whole time. Scratch that, not only did she have an irk mark, hell _almost_ broke loose.

Due to her freakishly colored hair, she had majority of the class asking her if that was her natural hair color. And it defiantly is.

_'What is with this fucking class?'_

And having a perverted teacher who giggles all the time, while reading a porn book, was definitely not helping.

_'I want to punch him all the way to the moon.'_

* * *

In her next period, physical education, Sakura Haruno was not pleased with what she saw.

_'First I had a perverted sissy, now bowl-cut-bushy-brow-sensei?'_

"SAKURA! These are some of your very youthful roommates!"

"Nice to meet you?" It was supposed to be a greeting, but somehow it sounded like a question.

_'Moment of awkward silence.'_

Sakura observed her roommates.

One had spiky blonde hair, with sapphire blue eyes. One thing she could not miss were the three whisker marks on each cheek. He was grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

_'Hyperactive much?'_

The other one has gorgeous Raven hair and eyes, his hair shaped like a duck-ass.

Sakura inwardly snickered at the thought.

"Hn."

_'Okay, who the hell gave me this emo duck-assed shit with his vocabulary that only contains one word; Hn.'_

"Hi! I'm Naruto, and this teme is Sasuke! What's your name?" Naruto introduced.

"Hn, dobe." Came the 'satisfying' answer.

_'I swear, if he says that one more time, I will personally crush his bones.' _The Blossom inwardly grinned creepily.

A resounding, 'ARE YOU THERE?' brought her back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, my name is Sakura Haruno!" She piped cheerfully.

"Sakura? Sakura? Sakura-chan?" Naruto said questionably, as if trying to say her name.

"Hn."

_'Dangit.'_

As if reading her mind, Sasuke said in a monotone voice, again, "Hn."

_Crack._

And all hell broke out. _Again._

_"SON OF A BARREL! COME BACK HERE!"_

* * *

In her next period, advanced math, she met another three of her roommates.

"Finally there!" Sakura shouted in glee, barging into the classroom of advanced math.

It so happened that the gym room was _wayyyyyy_ across the hall, opposite of her current classroom.

The teacher, Iruka-sensei, looked at her in surprise, not long after clearing his throat, and announced, "This is our new student, Sakura Haruno."

_'No shit, Sherlock.'_

There was a moment of silence, before millions of hands rose up.

Her classmates started bombing her with questions. Which some, she didn't want to answer.

"Could you please sit beside Shikamaru? Shikamaru, raise your hand.", earning a, "This is such a drag," from the said-person.

After being seated, Sakura, yet again, started studying the boys around her.

She first looked at Shikamaru, and she noticed he was quite the lazy one. He had hair tied up into a ponytail which looked like a pineapple. Shikamaru also had two silver studs on his right ear.

_'Mental note: This guy is lazy."_

Sakura turned around to find a guy with long brown hair and pearl white eyes. His chocolate brown hair had reached waist-length and was tied into a very low ponytail.

_'He looks like the type of too damn serious people.'_

As she turned around to face to boy sitting on her left, the first thing she noticed about him was the work 'love' tattooed on his forehead. He had black make-up around his eyes, which were a dull emerald green, he also had fiery red hair.

_'He looks like the type not to be messed with.'_

She suddenly realized she was not gonna have a lot of fun in advanced math, after all, she was surrounded by one lazy boy, and two damn serious boys.

And therefore, the pinkette groaned. _Out loud_.

The period ended with a detention slip.

* * *

_'Damn it, detention on my first day, I wonder what Mama has to say about this.'_

Sakura mentally pictured herself being _tortured_ by her mother.

_"Miss Haruno, you're telling me, my daughter got a detention slip on her first day?"_

_Her mother chuckled creepily, before taking out a bamboo stick out of nowhere._

The Pinkette shuddered, entering the canteen, lining up for food.

As she collected her food, she saw the hyperactive blonde waving her over to his table.

_'Might as well deal with this idiot waving me over.'_

Sakura smiled sweetly at the cold stone ground, before running over to join them.

* * *

_'Next is History…' _Sakura groaned. History had always been her worst subject.

She trudged towards the dreaded classroom. Sakura peeked into the classroom. Seeing that the lesson already started, she entered the classroom hastily.

"Ahahaha! This is Sakura Haruno!" A man with long white spiky hair quickly ushered her to the front of the classroom.

_'Dangit, I was hoping I could sneak in…'_

The mam introduced himself as Jiraiya-sensei. And apparently, he was the one who wrote the book her homeroom sensei, Kakashi, had been reading.

_'Great, another pervert.'_

She scanned through her History classmates. One brown-haired,_ a little _chubby boy, caught the interest of the pretty blossom.

Coincidentally, she was placed in the seat next to him.

Taking the initiative to ask, she introduced herself daringly, "Hi there, I'm Sakura!"

"H-hi? I'm Chouji!" Chouji replied enthusiastically.

And that was the start of a new friendship.

* * *

"WOOHOO!" Sakura cheered, standing on her chair, pumping her fist in the air.

Some students gave her weird looks, while some understood.

It was the last period of the day, Science.

"Hey there hottie, wanna sit next to me?" A guy with shaggy brown hair and purple facepaint asked, smirking.

"Er, no thanks dude, I would rather enjoy sitting by the window enjoying the breeze." Sakura lied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

_'I admit he is hot, but he's a no-go for me.'_

"Your loss," was his infuriating answer.

_'Why, that son of a barrel!'_

The teacher arrived shortly, and guess what?

_'Aw yea, bitches, I get a girl teacher!'_

The blossom smirked, crossing her arms.

Her name was Kurenai, and Sakura must mention, she was real nice.

_'Whew, no one annoying sitting beside me.'_

"HI SAKURA-CHAN! CAN I SIT HERE?"

_'I take that back.'_

* * *

"Yatta!" The pinkette jumped, dashing through the hallway. She opened her locker with a resounding, 'Slam!'

The school day was finally over, and she couldn't wait to get to her dorm.

_'How about Mama? She will surely video chat me all night if I don't video chat her!'_

Sakura mentally face-palmed, knowing the fact that if she didn't video chat her Mum, she would have to tolerate a ringing laptop all night.

_'Ah! Dangit! Just call her!'_

* * *

And she walked back to her new dorm, where the dreaded laptop would be ringing, she hung her head, crying anime-style.

"W-What is this?" asked Sakura in disbelief, hey eyebrow twitching, as she looked at the floor filled with broken pieces of glass which came from plates.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

She spotted all the boys she met that day, plus a dog-like boy with a puppy, who she found out his name was Kiba, and the puppy was Akamaru.

There was also Shino, a bug lover.

It was a surprise Sakura hadn't gone mad and crushed them into smithereens.

After all, everyone knew Sakura's favorite flower were Sakura's, and if you crushed anything related to it-

_'They are so fucking dead.'_

* * *

As she lay in her Sakura-patterned bed, she looked up into her neon pink ceiling.

_'For some reason, I really like this school.'_

* * *

Sakura and her roommates got closer over the years, and she must admit, three years could mature someone by heaps.

Her roommates had gotten even more charming than before, thus earning them many fangirls.

* * *

The pinkette groaned as she woke up, saliva dribbling down her mouth.

Just at that moment, when she saw her hair, she freaked, shrieked, and died.

Just kidding.

Her hair was all messed up.

Sakura looked at her waist-length hair which was, oh-so-dry. Sighing, she made a beeline for the bathroom, not bothering to greet her roommates, which were staring in shock at her.

She quickly jumped into the bath tub, cleaning her face and washing her hair with her favorite Sakura-scented shampoo.

_'It's our last year already. We may not meet each other again…'_

Now, Naruto was and is her favorite guy out of all, and once she thought about his cheerful grin, she couldn't help but smile.

He was like her ray of sunshine, helping her when she was stressed, smiling his oh-so-famous grin.

* * *

Next, she didn't want to admit it, but Uchiha was second in her list.

Sasuke had a lot of bad points, but if you get to know him more, you would find out he was cheerful and childish.

Unlike last time, where she thought the only word he knew how to use was, 'Hn.'

Sasuke was a genius, exceling in many things.

Sakura snickered at the thought of Sasuke eating tomato's greedily, beating Chouji in a tomato-eating competition thrice in a row.

* * *

Now, next would probably be Akamaru and Kiba.

_'Although Akamaru is not considered my roommate in a way…'_

Kiba was the first one to hug her when she went back to the dorm, making her smile almost immediately.

Akamaru would join her on her bed, sleeping peacefully beside her head, snuggling into her silky hair.

* * *

Nevertheless of their seriousness, Sakura definitely still liked them.

_'Or laziness.'_

The three geniuses of the dorm were always there to help her when she needed help with her work, or one would suddenly be standing by her doorway, holding a cup of ice water.

Shikamaru, was lazy, but is still willing to help his friends in need.

Gaara and Neji, even if they were serious, they let loose once in a while, bringing Sakura and the others to the amusement park.

Chouji, no matter what, always won Sakura to eating competitions, regardless if she had a big appetite that day or not.

He seemed a little shy at first, but when she got to know him better, the pinkette realized he was quite outgoing.

She also realized he was sensitive to the word 'fat'.

* * *

Lastly was probably Shino and Kankuro.

Both were quite creepy, in her opinion.

Shino always played with bugs when he had the time. Once, when he wanted to cheer the blossom up, he put an insect under her pillow, jumping out when she was awake.

Kankuro, on the other hand, always played with dolls and all that.

He once made a 'Sakura doll' for her birthday, causing her to squeal.

She knew every single thing about them. _Or so she thought._

_Well, who knew they had an interest in our poor Sakura._

_Okay, scratch that, they are madly in love with her._

* * *

Sakura tied her hair into a high ponytail, before wearing a white silk t-shirt, with the pattern of cherry blossoms on it. It was sleeveless and was accompanied by denim blue ripped jeans.

* * *

Tsunade sighed, looking at every single student passing by her office through the glass window.

A certain pink-haired student that was walking with her roommates, caught her attention. Girls were staring jealously at the pinkette.

* * *

This was the day Sakura, as well as the rest of her roommates feared.

_Graduation._

The rest of the year went by like a breeze, and now came the day for all of them to graduate.

Sakura felt tears welling up in her eyes. They would start working from this day onwards, searching tirelessly for a job.

She remembered the last sentence she sobbed to them, _"We may never see each other again, so, __**sayonara.**__'_

* * *

Sakura Haruno was a very busy girl. Having to work at a clinic as a doctor wasn't what she had in mind.

She wanted her _own_ clinic.

Tying her thigh-length hair into a loose bun, she inserted two chopsticks in it.

Her glimmering jade eyes looked over the report quickly, before writing down notes quickly.

"Next patient, please enter! EH! There's nine of you! And a dog!"

_'Why does that description sound so familiar?'_

"Illness?" Sakura asked, not even bothering to look up at them.

_"SAKURA-CHAN!" _a familiar voice rang out.

_"Dobe."_

_"Akamaru, down!"_

_"Woof!"_

_"What a drag…"_

_"Sakura."_

_"How's my best eating buddy?"_

_"…"_

Her eyes widened as she snapped her head up, a few pink strands of hair coming loose.

"GUYS!"

_Crash._

They turned to the source of noise as they saw a sheepish Naruto and a broken _sakura-patterned_ vase, broken into pieces as emotional eyes turned to eyes of fury.

"SHANNARO!"


End file.
